Kitty Scanner
Feast of Fancy |only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Xanthe Huynh |other_voice_actors= |name=Kitty Scanner |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Rainbow Kindi **Peppa-Mint *Museum of Archeology *Rainbow Kindi Store **Kitty Scale *Marsha Mello |relative(s)= |basis=Checkout Scanner/Cat hybrid |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Kitty Scanner is a checkout scanner Petkin. Description Personality Unlike her other Frosticon brethren, Kitty Scanner is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Kindi Kids, Kitty Scanner is still fairly cheerful. She has a natural curiosity streak that helps her spot Shoppets from a distance, with the drawback that she often misses the obvious in front of her. Physical Appearance Kitty Scanner is mostly purple. She has a cat snout and cat ears. Abilities Origin Kitty Scanner is able to fly by using her wings. Kitty Scanner also has ice breath, which she can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Like her sister Buncho Bananas, when she cries, her tears also freeze. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Wing Flap:' Damage and knock back your enemies with a flap of your mighty wings. *'Frost Breath:' Freeze your enemies solid with a chilling blast of air. *'Polar Vortex:' Gather enemies in an ice tornado, inflicting massive damage. Weaknesses Not having arms, Kitty Scanner must apply all she knows to adapt to certain situations. Her tears can freeze like Buncho Bananas', but this may come at a disadvantage, as she can end up frozen from her own tears. Biography Early Life Little is known about Kitty Scanner's early life. However, she managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Kitty Scanner first cameoed in First Day. Kitty Scanner corrected Marsha Mello by saying she was a scanner, not a bloop machine. She and the other Kindi Kids helped plan a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Kitty Scanner was one of the watchers of a kickball game hosted by Buncho Bananas. ("Dancing Disaster") Kitty Scanner cameoed again in Special Day. Kitty Scanner complimented Jessicake on her space suit. ("Space") Kitty Scanner encouraged Peppa-Mint to have fun in games. ("Charades") Kitty Scanner passed on the message, which she told Kitty Scale, which came from Jessicake. ("Tea Party") Kitty Scanner was one of the watchers of Rainbow Kate's antics. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Marsha Mello asked Kitty Scanner if she had seen her surprise, to which she said she hadn't. ("Secret Surprise") Marsha Mello asked Kitty Scanner, Kitty Scale and Kitty Cash Register if she had seen her shoes. Kitty Scale replied that they were on her feet. Marsha Mello pointed at some new crayons, which left them confused. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Excuse me, I'm a scanner, not a bloop machine."'' - Kitty Scanner, Feast of Fancy *''"Not me."'' - Kitty Scanner, Secret Surprise *''"Hey, hey!"'' - Kitty Scanner, Nick Jr. website and Calling All Kindi Kids Set Information Kitty Scanner was released as one of the Series 2 Kindi Kids sets, in the August 2019 product wave. Her product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. 50048 Kitty Scanner can be combined with 50020 Beary Chill and 50049 Buncho Bananas to create the Frosticons Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Fly high above the Frosticon lands with KITTY SCANNER! KITTY SCANNER is the leader of the chilled-out tribe Frosticons, a blue Kindi Kid tribe that hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. KITTY SCANNER is the only tribe member who never seems sleepy and this curious creature likes to fly around to explore Frosticon lands. KITTY SCANNER is great at spotting invading Shoppets far away but sometimes misses the most obvious things! *''Features translucent frosty elements, wings, tail and poseable joints'' *''Selected Kindi Kids also feature Shoppets inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50053 KITTY SCALE from the Kindi Kids™ Flexers tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7 cm) tall'' Sidebar description Take to the air with KITTY SCANNER, one of three ice-cool Frosticons in Kindi Kids™ Series 2. In-Booklet code Kitty Scanner's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Background Information *She represents May in the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar. *In various media, her name is misspelled as "Kitty Scaner", such as in the Moose Toys Club Magazine for June/July 2019, in the credits in Mixed Up Special and in most file names in the Calling All Kindi Kids internal data. Trivia *She is the leader of the Frosticons. This is due to her being the most awake and active of the tribe. *She is very similar to Alfie. *She was the first Series 2 Kindi Kid to appear in the series, with the debut appearance of Yolka taking place in the next scene. *In Calling All Kindi Kids, she, Beary Chill, and Donatina are the only Kindi Kids to have two Mixes. *There is a glitch on Kindikids.com where you will hear Kitty Scanner say "Hey hey!" if you click on Beary Chill or Buncho Bananas to see their descriptions. *She has two spikes on her tail in the cartoon, but not in her model. Behind the Scenes Basis Kitty Scanner is based on a hybrid cross of a checkout scanner and a cat. A checkout scanner is an optical scanner that can read printed barcodes, decode the data contained in the barcode and send the data to a computer. Like a flatbed scanner, it consists of a light source, a lens and a light sensor translating for optical impulses into electrical signals. Additionally, nearly all barcode readers contain decoder circuitry that can analyze the barcode's image data provided by the sensor and sending the barcode's content to the scanner's output port. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Kitty Scanner's voice is provided by Xanthe Huynh. Real-Life History Reveals Kitty Scanner appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Kitty Scanner debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on September 1st with the rest of Series 2. Kitty Scanner also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Xanthe Huynh (UK/US) *Marta Dylewska (Poland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Maki Uchiyama (Japan) *Suzete Piloto (Brazil) Category:Kindi Kids